Dear Mum and Dad, Love Albus
by she was the book thief
Summary: A series of letters and regular story-bits following the course of Rose, Al, and Scorpius's relationship through the Hogwarts years. Rated K  for now, but will probably change later on.
1. Chapter 1

This is a series of letters and some actual story parts following Scorpius, Al's, and Rose's relationship through the Hogwarts years. I would love feedback, as I've never written in letter format before.

Disclaimer: I do not own this.

* * *

><p>Dear Mum and Dad,<p>

I'm in Gryffindor! The Sorting Hat did the same thing for me that it did for you, Dad. Well, sort of. I'll explain more in person.

Anyway, Rose is also in Gryffindor, which is good. I thought I have one friend in my House and year. Yes, I know Victoire, Dom, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred, and even James are in my house, but they're not in my year. And Roxy will be here next year, and Lily and Hugo the year after that, but still. I'm glad Rose is in Gryffindor.

My roommates are interesting enough: Sean Finnegan, Raaed Thomas, Matthew Banks, and Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius is really cool, actually. I can tell we're going to be best friends. Scratch that. We are best friends. I only hope he can put up with Rose. I will make them put up with each other if they want to stay friends with me.

James didn't say much about my Sorting, but I could tell he was pleased. Then he went back to plotting with Fred, Anthony, and Frank. The feast was off to a quiet start when there was a loud bang and a ton of purple smoke appeared. When it cleared, the candles were rearranged to spell "Gryffindor" on the ceiling and a lion cub was on top of Great-Aunt Minerva's…I mean, Professor McGonagall's hat. She got that face she had when Uncle Ron does something funny but rather dumb….no, I'm not insulting him. At least on purpose.

Hogwarts is amazing. I'll write more once classes start.

Love,

_Albus_

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me what you thought. The next two chapters will be published tonight!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

September 2, 2017

Dear Al,

Congratulations! Your mother and I are very proud of you, and Rose. I'm sure you'll be a great Gryffindor.

Your roommates' names sound very familiar. In fact, I believe Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas, two of my old roommates, are the fathers of Sean and Raaed. Scorpius's father, Draco Malfoy, was also in my year at school. I'm glad you're making friends with him. Don't worry about Rose and Scorpius not getting along; Ron and Hermione didn't and look where they ended up!

Your mum and Lily are both doing well, although Lily was so upset at you leaving that Mum had to perform a Cheering Charm on her. Teddy is starting his second year of Auror training today and says to send you his best wishes for Hogwarts. He is sure you will have a wonderful time.

Yesterday we managed to track down a Norwegian wizard wanted for five accounts of the Cruciatus Curse. Let's just say it was not pretty. Teddy proved himself in a fight, though.

I know you will have a lot of fun at Hogwarts; just ask Hagrid. Keep an eye out for Peeves; he might not take too kindly to you, and he especially dislikes first-years, although he apparently has a particular fondness for James and Fred. I really have no idea why; it couldn't possibly be that they like executing mischievous deeds.

Love,

_Dad_


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is actually written in a regular format! Not all of them will be like this, though. :)

Disclaimer: not mine.

* * *

><p>"What do you know? Our son, best friends with a Malfoy," Ginny said, walking into the kitchen just as Harry was finishing his letter. She didn't seem particularly disturbed by the news, more like pleasantly surprised.<p>

"And he's pulling Rosie in too. Another 'Golden Trio,'" Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Want to bet when Rose and Scorpius will get together? Ron and Hermione took ages."

Ginny laughed, threading her fingers through his hair. "Sure. We bet on Teddy and Vic, and they turned out just fine. Speaking of Ron, he'll be here any second to shout and smash things."

Sure enough, a second later Hermione's patronus appeared. "We just got Rose's letter and will be stopping by shortly," it said.

"Is Lily up in her room?" Harry asked. "It would be best for her and Hugo to be somewhere else when Ron starts smashing things."

"Yes, she is," Ginny replied as three people came spinning out of the kitchen fireplace.

"Hugo, Lily's room. _Now_," Hermione said sharply. Hugo ran off, seemingly not desirous of crossing his mother at the moment.

"Hello," Harry said, trying not to laugh. He looked out of the corner of his eye at Ginny and could tell she was doing the same. "To what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"My daughter tells me that _your Albus_ is best friends with Malfoy's son!" Ron shouted, banging his fist on the kitchen table and causing several plates to break.

Ginny repaired the plates with a flick of her hand. "I would really appreciate it if you would not destroy our tableware, Ronald," she said blandly. "What's the problem?"

"The PROBLEM," Ron blustered, his face redder than his hair, "is that he's the SON OF A DEATH EATER! The people who supported YOU-KNOW-WHO! THE PEOPLE WHO KILLED FRED!"

Rather than being upset at the mention of her dead brother, Ginny's temper flared. "I am perfectly aware of what Death Eaters are!" she shouted. "It doesn't matter anymore! Draco Malfoy has repented his past deeds and even if he hadn't, there is no guarantee that Scorpius is like his father or grandfather!"

Harry and Hermione exchanged weary glances.

"HE HAS A BLOODY DARK MARK STILL!" her brother bellowed.

"That's because it's permanent," Hermione said sharply. "The effects of most Dark Magic never disappear."

"Look, mate," Harry said calmly, "I see where you're coming from, but Draco was _sixteen years old_ when he joined the Death Eaters. He's said that he regrets doing it multiple times, in public and in private. And Ginny has a point –" Ginny wrapped her arm around him – "Scorpius isn't like his grandfather. This is a new generation, Ron. With new opportunities. Put the past behind you and focus on the future."

Ginny burst out laughing, and Hermione was smiling despite the seriousness of the situation.

"God, I sound like one of my speeches," Harry said, putting his head in his hands. Hermione patted him sympathetically on the head.

"I know how you feel," she said. "I'm so used to everyone being able to know what I say that it's hard to open up sometimes." She sighed.

"_That_'s why you don't say anything sometimes!" her husband exclaimed, having calmed down somewhat.

Ginny snorted with laughter. "What?" she asked when Harry looked at her funnily.

"Why is that so funny?" he asked, bewildered.

"Because – oh, never mind," Ginny said, waving her hand nonchalantly.

"I will never understand women," Harry muttered disconsolately.

* * *

><p>AN: This story kind of goes along with my other Scorrose story, called Wait Til James Hears.  I would love it if you read that too!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry this is so late! Hopefully I will be able to update sometime in the next week.

Thank you for all your lovely reviews, alerts, and favorites. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

><p>September 7th, 2011<p>

Dear Dad,

Rose, Scorp, and I got our first detention today. Please don't tell Mum. Please? It's not _really_ my fault. Or Rose's, or Scorp's. How were we supposed to know that it wasn't okay to be in the corridors after curfew, even though we were trying to save someone from a detention? We were trying to do something _good_. And then Professor Dagworth had to go and give us detention! We're just first years! And it's all James's and Fred's fault for getting into detention in the first place and then threatening us into rescuing them! And now we have to clean _all _of the potions classrooms, without magic! (Not that I know any cleaning spells, but still!) But please, _please, _don't tell Mum. I don't need any more Howlers.

Other than that, Hogwarts is going pretty well. For the most part, Peeves has left us alone (well, there was this one incident the other day, but let's not go into details), and the teachers like me well enough. No offense to you, Dad, but it's kind of not fun to be the son of Harry Potter sometimes. Like when everyone stares at me in the hallways, and on the first day of class all the professors make a big deal out of my name. And they _always_ have to read my full name. Rose looks sort of sympathetic, but Scorpius just laughs at me.

Scor and I had tea with Hagrid the other day. Rose said she had homework to do and couldn't come, but I know she's already finished her homework for practically the next month and really just wanted to avoid Scorpius. I really don't think they're going to end up married like Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, Dad. I don't know where you got that from.

Anyways, Hagrid tried to give us his rock cakes (which we gave to Fang) and then showed us his newest project for Care of Magical Creatures, three Occamies. They were sitting in his pumpkin patch and when Hagrid got close to them, one of them bit him. He said he was all right but when we left the wound was orange. I hope he goes to Madam Pomfrey…

Tell Mum and Lily hi for me and tell Lily I'll write her soon. And don't tell Mum I got a detention!

Love,

_Albus_


	5. Chapter 5

Please forgive this being so so late and being such a sorry excuse for a chapter. Hopefully, a real chapter will be up later tonight!

Disclaimer: JKR owns it all.

* * *

><p>September 8, 2011<p>

Al,

Whatever post you get from your mum, _don't open it in the Great Hal_l. It's an unpleasant experience. Trust me.

I've got to go now, write you more tonight.

Love,

_Dad_


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter! I'm terribly sorry, but I can't promise when the next one will be up. Thank you for your reviews, alerts, and favorites!

Disclaimer: It belongs to Jo.

* * *

><p>"Oh, look! Post's arrived!" Scorpius said brightly, pouring himself some pumpkin juice. "What's the matter, Al?" he asked, looking over at his best friend's sullen face.<p>

"Let's think, Scorpius," Albus said irritably. "Last night I got my first detention. In the _second week_ of my _first year_. My mum is going to _kill me_."

"I'll make sure your funeral isn't too depressing," Scorpius said considerately. Albus huffed and turned away.

"Oh, look, Albus!" Rose said with too much cheer. "You've got _two_ letters today!"

She handed him the two pieces of post, one normal, and one bright red.

Scorpius, James, and Fred (who were seated nearby), burst out laughing. Albus gingerly took the letters from his cousin and (wisely) opened the normal-looking one labeled "OPEN FIRST" first. Scanning it quickly, he then grabbed the now-smoking red letter and sprinted out of the Great Hall. Looking at each other, Rose and Scorpius shrugged, then followed.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" the envelope shrieked in his mother's voice. "A DETENTION IN YOUR SECOND WEEK! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK! EVEN YOUR FATHER –" Ginny's voice was interrupted by her husband's much calmer one. "What about me, Gin?"

Ginny began shrieking through the Howler again. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT IT IS _ACCEPTABLE_ FOR ALBUS TO RECEIVE A DETENTION IN HIS SECOND WEEK AT HOGWARTS?"

"That's not at all what I said, Ginny," Harry's voice sounded, part exasperated and part amused. "And James and Fred got detentions on the first _day _of school. Be reasonable."

"I AM BEING REASONABLE!" Albus's mother yelled, fed up with her husband. "I'M WARNING YOU NOW, ALBUS SEVERUS, IF YOU PUT ONE TOE OUT OF LINE THIS YEAR –" her voice dropped abruptly, both in volume and in pitch – "you won't want to see the consequences."

The Howler exploded in a puff of sparks and smoke, and Albus's heavy breaths could be heard.

"Well, thank Merlin _that's_ over with," Scorpius said, naturally feeling the need to break the silence.

"She's right, you know," Rose said crossly.

If it was even possible, Albus's glowing face got even redder. "Shut up, Rose," he grumbled, kicking at the remains of the Howler and marching back into the Great Hall, his head held high.

"And where's _your_ Howler?" Scorpius asked.

Rose smirked devilishly. "Came last night. I dunked it in the water pitcher, though, so my roommates wouldn't wake up."

Scorpius whistled, impressed. "Your parents are _fast. _And that was pretty clever of you, Weasley."

Rose huffed. Then, after a moment, she said, "My name is Rose, you know."

"I'm aware of that," he retorted.

"Don't you mean, 'I'm aware of that, _Rose_?'" she inquired.

He laughed. "Not a chance, _Weasley_."

* * *

><p>AN: If you liked it enough to favorite, please review and tell me what you though. I would love some feedback!


End file.
